1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for rebounding a ball to practice a ball sport, such as tennis, baseball, cricket, and the like.
2. Background Art
Devices used to practice ball sports, such as tennis and other games, have been known in the art. Some prior art devices encompass using hard surfaces made of brick or concrete to rebound a ball. Examples of those devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,068, issued to McDougall, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,889, issued to Tomczak. Other prior art devices teach a net to rebound a ball, including U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,002, issued to H. Bingham, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,313, issued to Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,251, issued to Balaz, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,472, issued to Newman et al. One common characteristic of these prior art devices is that they have a flat face from which a ball rebounds. These prior art devices, accordingly, fail to provide an xe2x80x9celement of surprisexe2x80x9d to the player using them.
Another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,020 issued to Meurer, teaches a net stretched on a circular frame to form a parabolic or curved shape. According to the description, the player using this device will know where to expect the rebounding ball to return. Thus, the element of surprise is missing in this device also.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a ball rebound net that provides an element of surprise in the rebounding ball for a novice player.
A need exists in the art for a net that provides a different rebound trajectory for shots hitting different parts of the net. Such a net would allow the player to improve his practice session.
Yet another need in the art is for a rebound net that allows a player to practice cross-court shots.
The above disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, which is a ball returning device comprising a net and a means for supporting the net in a substantially upright position so that the net elastically rebounds a ball contacting it. The supporting means orients the net so that it forms at least two sections. The adjacent sections of the net are not linear with each other so that the intersection forms an angle therebetween.
In the preferred embodiment, the net supporting means comprises a frame having four members, or sides. Each end of one member connects to the end of the adjacent member to form a corner therebetween. The frame is preferably rectangular in shape, having two horizontally disposed members and two upstanding members.
The present invention further comprises a means for pivoting the opposed ends of the horizonal members relative to each other. Preferably, the pivoting means is a pivot point disposed in the middle of each horizonal member so that the horizonal members are nonlinear to one another.
In the preferred embodiment, a nonelastic net is attached to the four members of the frame by an elastic securing means which comprises a plurality of elastic cords attaching a portion of the net, preferably the edge, to the pivot point and another portion of the net to each of the four corners. The net is stretched among these six attachment points so that it generally assumes the form of the frame. Thus, two sections are formed in the net when there is one pivot point in the two horizonal members. Accordingly, when the pivot point in each horizontal member forms an angle between 0 and 180 degrees, the net is substantially xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped in a horizonal plane.
The nonlinear sections that exist in the present invention cause a ball to rebound differently compared to prior art devices. A ball rebounding from a flat surface, such as a net, blackboard, or wall, follows a reasonably expected trajectory and fails to provide an element of surprise. The present invention, conversely, provides an unexpected trajectory to the rebounding ball for the novice player. The resulting variations in the rebounding ball improve the quality of the practice session.
Different rebound trajectories occur depending on the location that the ball contacts the net. When the ball hits near the center, it returns most predictably and with the smallest velocity loss. The return speed, however, is less than the impact speed because of energy losses that occur as the ball rebounds. The tension in the elastic cords can be adjusted so that the return time is substantially equivalent to the time that it takes the ball to travel across a full-sized court and back in an actual tennis volley. This provides the player with sufficient time to prepare for the next stroke. The energy absorption in the net creates this delay in return and allows an advanced player to hit strokes at full force in succession.
Since the multiple sections of the net in a nonlinear arrangement result in different return characteristics, the present invention allows a change in direction of the ball so that both backhand and forehand shots can be practiced. For a right-handed player, the ball hitting the right side of the net that has two sections returns the ball to the player""s backhand. The ball hitting the left side of the net, conversely, returns the ball to the player""s forehand.
The rebounding ball returns substantially perpendicular to the surface of the net that it contacts. Thus, as the location of the ball contact varies horizontally along one section of the net, the return trajectory also varies. This varied return characteristic of the present invention does not intuitively follow the novice player""s expectations and, accordingly, creates an element of surprise. The advanced player, however, can become accustomed to the return trajectories so that they become predictable. Thus, it is possible for the advanced player to practice both backhand and forehand shots at full force while the player""s skill level is constantly challenged.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it can absorb sufficient energy from the rebounding ball so that the present invention can be used in small areas. Similarly, the time that it takes the ball to return to the player can be controlled by adjusting the tension in the elastic cords. The return time is preferably substantially equivalent to the time that it takes the ball to travel across a full-sized court and back in an actual tennis volley.
In addition, the present invention encompasses a method for a player to practice hitting a ball, comprising the steps of:
a. providing a net having a surface;
b. supporting the net so that the surface of the net forms two sections, the two sections having a nonlinear angle therebetween viewed in a horizonal plane;
c. hitting the ball toward the net, wherein the ball contacts the surface of the net; and
d. elastically rebounding the ball from the surface of the net substantially toward the player so that the player may repeat the hitting step.
The present invention further encompasses a method for erecting a ball returning device, comprising the steps of:
a. providing a net having a surface; and
b. supporting the net so that the surface of the net forms two sections, the two sections having a nonlinear angle therebetween viewed in a horizonal plane, wherein when a ball contacts the surface of the net, the ball elastically rebounds from the surface of the net.